


Black & Red

by Akemi92



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Breasts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi92/pseuds/Akemi92
Summary: Black and red, 2 colors that look so good together, colors you also find yourself wearing almost every day, being it on clothes, make up, nail polish.2 colors that distinguish your 2 boyfriends as well.Namjoon, dark and handsome; Hongjoong, red and sensual.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You
Kudos: 32





	Black & Red

Black and red, 2 colors that look so good together, colors you also find yourself wearing almost every day, being it on clothes, make up, nail polish. 2 colors that distinguish your 2 boyfriends as well. Namjoon, dark and handsome; Hongjoong, red and sensual.

You'd never thought you would have had 2 boys at once. You wanted to find your other half and you thought you did when you met Namjoon, dorky, intelligent, humble and so, so handsome. Your relationship was great, you really connected on a deep level, you were sure he was the one. But, one day, during one of your dates, you bumped into a cherry colored head and, when you looked into the guy's eyes, you felt something, something you had only felt with Joon. From that day your mind made you think you were mentally cheating on your man, you were thinking about another guy, what was the problem with you?! You decided to move on from him, focusing on Joon, your soulmate, but fate had some other plans for you. The first time you saw him again you though "wow, what a coincidence".

He was sitting at a table in a coffe shop, nothing too weird. You looked at him but went back to ordering your coffe when you noticed him looking back at you. "Maybe he hasn't recognized me" you thought, hoping he really did and didn't at the same time.

Turns out he did recognize you, he even waved at you once you turned around with the coffe to go mug in your hands. You couldn't resist and sat with him, you talked about everything and nothing, you felt a pull towards him, but how to explain that to Joon?

He had seen you being a little off during the following weeks and decided to confront you. You explained everything to him then, already expecting him to leave, but he didn't, he said he was willing to get to know the guy, to see if he was good for you both and left you shook.

They really hit it off immediately, they were both sweet and dorky and they both loved music and composing. They went along so well, sometimes making you feel like you were the third wheel. During one of your dates, in Joon's studio, you sat on his couch watching them discussing beats, voice samples, effects and your heart swell so much, you just couldn't help saying it. "I love you" you said, them looking back at you, confused. "Both of you" you added. Joon's dimples came out, they both smiled so genuinely, "I love you too" they said.

Your relationship couldn't be any better, of course there were arguments, but the pull you all had towards one another was just stronger, your bond unbreakable and the sex? Oh my god you were so pampered, they treated you like a princess but they also demanded for you to obey. They loved seeing you on your knees for both of them, talking turns in pleasuring both, they loved having you on your hands and knees, just begging for your holes to be filled by them. They were your rock, someone you could always lean on.

And that's where you are now, slumped on your armchair, mentally and physically exhausted from a long weekend at work. Joon sees you and comes to you, kissing your forehead, caressing your arms, letting you lean on him and feel his heart beating, helping you relax. You spend 5 minutes breathing in his scent before Hongjoong enters the room, silently asking Joon what happened, him explaining you are just tired. Hongjoong smirks, knowing how to help you destress and relax. He gets behind you, sitting on your armchair, softly kissing your neck. A sigh leaves your lips followed by an appreciative humm. Joon's hands cradle your cheeks lifting your head to face him, to connect his lips with yours in soft and gentle kisses. 

Joon, then, starts leaving soft kisses on your collarbone while his hands explore your skin under your shirt, while Hongjoong snakes his arms around you and pulls you on his lap, whispering sweet nothings into your ear, moving your hair to the side to trail kisses up your neck.

Your eyes are closed, your shoulders slump back and you sigh, their lips on you soothing you immensely. They look at each other with a glint in their eyes, they're both on the same wavelength, they both know what to do with you.

Hongjoong's hands start caressing your thighs, slowly parting your legs while Namjoon palms your breasts for a minute before kneeling between your legs. He lifts up your shirt and gently kisses your belly.

You've already giving in to the pleasure, leaning against Hongjoong's chest while the older pulls your pants down your legs, planting kisses on your warm skin. You don't even notice him taking off your panties and you gasp when you feel his lips on you.

He knows how you like to be touched, he knows how to make you feel good without overwhelming you and your senses. He kisses your folds softly, moving your legs so they hang off his shoulders, pulling your core towards him more. 

Your moans are music for their ears and it's only natural that they want to hear more. Hongjoong pulls away your t shirt together with your bra, cupping your breasts with his hands, kneeding at the flesh, feeling your softness. You can't help arching your back when he pinches and rolls them between his fingers and Joon can't help noticing a drop of arousal leaving your lips, immediately licked and swallowed but him and Hongjoong definetly can't help grinding his now hard cock against your lower back.

Having you like this, at their complete mercy, able to do anything they want with you, arouses them to no extent. Namjoon is as hard as he can be in his sweats, so ready to be inside you, so ready to feel your warmth all around him. When he leaves your core you sigh, only to moan when you feel the tip of his cock slowing pushing into you. He hasn't tasted your boobs yet, he wants to feel your soften too so his hands and mouth take Joong's place, massaging your breasts and sucking on your nipple. 

Joong can only lay back, pushing your hips away a little to give himself the room necessary to pull down his pants, letting his cock spring free. He pumps himself at the same speed as Joon's thrusts, lowly moaning in your ears. All your senses are heightened, Joon's hands and lips on your boobs, his cock thrusting into you, the feeling of Joong's pre cum on your back.. You whine, asking Joon to lift his head up, you want to kiss him, so bad, you need it and you do. 

Your arms snake around his neck while your lips are brought together. The kiss is just as sensual as his hips movements. He's still going slow, but so deep, making you feel every inch. Kissing him is just like a drug, you never have enough, but you can't ignore Joong behind you. 

You move one hand behind you and start stroking him in his place. The feeling of your hand on his dick is so so good he lightly bucks his hips up. His hands slide down your body till they cup your asscheeks, lifting you up a little, allowing Joon to reach even deeper in you.

He groans when he feels you clenching on him hard and can't take it anymore. His thrusts become faster and harder, your obscene moans fill the room until he cums into you with a groan, leaning down to capture your lips with his, tongue immediately intertwining with yours.

He leaves your pussy and you whine, you were feeling so good! "Let me take care of you now" Joong says from behind you. "You'll be a good girl for me too, right?" You can only nod, hearing Joon chuckle beside you. "You were so good for me baby, taking me so well.. Feeling so good.. You look so good with your pussy filled up with my cum" Joon whispers in your ear and you moan and move your hips to find some sort of friction. Joong lifts you up, moving you to your bed, pushing you down on your belly before spreading your asscheeks and seeing the other's cum slowly flowing out. "Fuck" he mutters under his breath, cock so hard and red it hurts. He slides into you in one swift thrusts, you're so wet and slippery, a mixture of your arousal and Joon's cum helping him move with no resistance at all. Lifting your hips up a little, he starts pounding into you, going fast and deep. Your nipples drag on the sheets, the friction devine. It doesn't take long for you to reach your high, moaning so loud on your pillow, clenching unbearably hard around Joong's cock pushing him into a frenzy. He gets faster and faster until you scream his name and cum all around him, him following you after a couple more thrusts, adding his cum to the older one's inside you.

It takes a moment for you two to come back to earth, but when you do, you feel better than ever. Joon brings a towel to clean you up while Joong lays behind you, spooning you. Joon join you soon after letting you rest your head on his chest. "How are you feeling, Princess?" Joon asks after kissing your hair. "So much better" you sigh, sniffing his scent, feeling at home with your boyfriends' warmth all around you. "Thank you" you tell them in a whisper. "No need to thank us, baby, we're always here for you" Joong says, kissing the back of your neck and holding you tighter untill you all fall asleep, together.


End file.
